


Acclimatization

by veritykindle



Category: Farscape
Genre: Attempt At A Drabble, Community: farscapefriday, Gen, Import from Livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritykindle/pseuds/veritykindle
Summary: Response for the "first memories" FarscapeFriday drabble challenge





	Acclimatization

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. 157 words, this time. I'm getting closer! I might get a 100-word drabble out yet!

Chaos.

Dodging strange reddish fruit while hunting for information on the theory of gravitation. (Apples, his connection with his unknowing host supplies for him, even as one of the fruits hits him over the head.)

The buzzing of wheelchairs and humans in ugly red and black uniforms who keep asking him for “Tea, Earl Gray, hot” all mixed in with the space-time continuum knowledge he seeks. (He is glad the leviathan doesn’t come equipped with those ridiculous “transporter beams”. Would humans truly agree to be decomposed into separate molecules every time they had to go down to a planet for supplies?!)

Running away from a crowd of naked females that one time he got too far into Crichton’s college memories. (Graphic fantasies – the only way to get through Quantum Mechanics without going completely insane.)

He hopes Scorpius comes to rescue him soon. He does not know if he can survive in this horrible place for much longer.


End file.
